The Three Books
by Nora Lena Potter
Summary: SEQUEL TO LIVING IN A DIFFERENT WAY! Summary inside! Chapter Five is UP!
1. Default Chapter

Important information: I still don't owe Harry Potter!!  
  
Summary: Harry and Daree/Mike (I will call him Mike Mostly I think) are back in the wizarding world but new Problems close. Both of them have to think of a way to rebuilt Avalon. They know that Daree is the Key and Harry the one who has to protect him but how??? A strange Dream will lead them soon and help will come from unexpected strangers which were long forgotten . Remus and Arabella? Severus and Syrina? Who knows what will happen to them .  
  
Hope you'll like it! Please don't hate me for Grammar and Spelling I am still the same write as in Living in a Different way so nothing has changed from me writing style OK??? Hope you don't hate me for that! And for the realistic fans, you should know by now that this story is everything but realistic!  
  
Please read and reviews! 


	2. A New Life

Important information: I still don't owe Harry Potter!! Please read and reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ A New Life  
  
The rest of the third year had went by in a hurry for Harry. There were no more attacks of Voldemort and Harry was glad for it!  
  
It had given him enough time to focus more on School, Quidditch and the by now most important part of his life: Daree! He had started to teach the smaller boy proper English because elfish was the only language he was able to speak but Harry didn't have a problem with that.  
  
The five year old was very eager to learn everything Harry taught him. The two had gotten their brother-like relationship back, if not deeper. Remus loved to watch the two because he knew all too well that with Daree or Mike Harry had gotten what he had been longing for: a family.  
  
Whenever Harry didn't have time to take care of Mike (What have been only once a week if that often at all!) Remus had taken the small boy. He knew very good why Harry loved him so much. He was an angel but he also knew why this angel needed Harry so much. The small boy needed all Protection he could get and even though it would hard for Harry to do it, for now he had done a better job than Syrina or Remus had ever in helping Harry!  
  
It hurt to see that the small boy was starting to trust his little brother even more than his supposed Godparents.  
  
Harry had often been training together with Ian Malcome while Daree had simply watched and feared for the life of his brother. The whole school loved the small boy and not even the Slytherin Girls could stop themselves from liking him!  
  
The last week of the third year soon came by and Harry was training with Ian Malcome again. The two had gotten very good friends and over the last few weeks Harry had again started to help the man with his classes.  
  
Alberforth had been watching the whole scene and this evening he wanted to talk to Remus and Syrina. The two were now sitting in his quarters.  
  
"Do you know why I asked you to come here?" they both shook their heads. "You are both without house or are on the run. So what are we going to do with Harry and Mike? Surely Harry would take the smaller one back on the street before he would go back to the Dursleys with him plus Vermon Dursley is in Jail and none knows where his aunt is."  
  
The two looked at the older man as if waiting for the answer to all their problems. "As you know me and my brother are living in our family manor. I have already talked with Albus and he agrees that the two boys need protection and our Manor is well protected so what do you say about that after all Harry is your godson and where he goes Mike will go as well!"  
  
The two spoken looked at each other before slowly nodding their heads. "Where is the Manor, if we want to visit you we need to know!" Remus asked "I will tell you when time is right but you can come there as well." Both shook their heads no. "I am a convicted Murder if you would remember, it would put the boys into too much Danger if I stayed with you!" Syrina said looking down at her hands.  
  
"Even though I wished with all my heart I could stay here I simply can't!" Alberforth nodded his head and now he looked at Remus "You know as good as me that I can't go with you as well, first off I have my damn Monthly problem to deal with and secondly the Ministry doesn't really like me!"  
  
"I see I hadn't seen your perspectives from those points but I have to say that you are right! It would put both of the boys in too much danger but you both will have to look after a place to stay." Both nodded and so they started to make planes for the summer holidays.  
  
After having talked to Alberforth Syrina ran into the Dungeons where Severus was waiting for her. "Hey what was the meeting about?" the potion master asked while placing his arms around Syrina's waist. "About Harry and Mike and where they would spend the holidays. I would have liked to take them but I have to run from the ministry and I will be traveling all holidays."  
  
Her head was hanging down "No you aren't!" Severus said while he turned her around and put his hand under her chin so she had to look at him. "You will come with me and stay at my Manor!" Syrina wanted to say something but Severus placed his fingers softly over her lips "I don't want to hear any buts young Miss you will come with me end of discussion!"  
  
Syrina didn't know how to thank him but before she could do or say anything but starring at Severus he changed subjects. "How do you feel today? Still sick?" Syrina shook her head and leaned against Severus. Over the last few days she had gotten quiet sick frequently. At first Severus hadn't noticed because she could hid but now he knew and he was really worrying about her.  
  
The potion master put his hand on her forehead to see if she had fever but she hadn't. "You have no fever but that say's nothing, you should lay down!" "But Sev I ." "I told you no buts! It is about bloody time someone starts to take care of you." With that he lifted her off the ground and carried her into their bed room (yes by now it is THEIR) "Severus I am quiet all right."  
  
"Quiet all right? I wouldn't call it quiet all right to throw up every few hours and now get some rest if is late."  
  
After some hours of rest Syrina awoke by the smell of Lilies walking into the living room two soft warm arms wrapped around her waist as they had done earlier and she was turned around again. "Time for a bath don't you think?" with that Syrina was lifted into the air once more.  
  
Severus carried her over into the bathroom and sat her onto the floor again. He started to kiss her with passion while his hands started to open her shirt. Syrina's hands were pulling Severus out of the T-Shirt he wore and while Severus was still unbuttoning her shirt she was already freeing Severus from his pants.  
  
She had to stop when Severus started to kiss her slowly down the neck, his tongue drawing circles on her skin while he hands were touching her now bare breasts.  
  
When both were out of their cloths completely Severus lifted her once again but this time he placed her in the bathtub.  
  
The next morning when Severus awoke he found Syrina already up but after a moment he heard a sound like someone's vomiting, he jumped to his feet and ran over to the bathroom to find Syrina once again laying next to the toilet completely exhausted but this time Severus had enough.  
  
After waving his wand he and Syrina were in some fresh cloths. He picked the exhausted woman up and carried her into the hospital wing.  
  
After some checks Madam Pomfrey came smiling over to Syrina's bed (Severus was sitting by her side) Syrina was still complaining about why Severus had brought her here when the nurse cleared her throat.  
  
Both looked up at her and were surprised to find her smiling down at them "I have to congratulate you, the two of you are going to become parents." The two looked at her stunned. Before slowly turning towards each other. None of them knew how to react before Severus pulled the Animagus into a warm gentle hug.  
  
Back in Severus' quarters they were now sitting on the couch "That is terrible." Syrina suddenly said jumping to her feet. Severus looked up at her questioning "Don't you understand Sev? I am still on the run, pregnant or not do you think the Aurors will care if I am or not? When they get me they will either take the child into some Orphanage or they will first want to find out who is he father and that will be your death!"  
  
With the last words she broke down on the chair just gazing into the fire. Severus walked over to her and put his arms around her "It is your decision you know but . I don't care what happens to me as long as I know that I am loved by you. I have been having this dream to get a family with you once . and I am not going to stop myself from dreaming now!"  
  
Syrina looked at him nearly shocked she didn't know what to say, all she could do was to throw her arms around Severus and start to cry like a baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it so far! I need reviews or I can't go on! 


	3. Telling and Deaths

Important information: I still don't owe Harry Potter!! Please read and reviews! I know it is a short one but I had a little writing block!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Telling and Deaths  
  
The last days of school Harry was quiet busy. Monday he had spend writing the last one of his tests and then he was going to spend the rest of the day together with his little brother and Alberforth.  
  
The old man was something like a grandfather to the boys and Mike didn't even complain when he was left alone with the old man, he would often tell him stories or so. The only problem was that the ministry had decided to set Dementors at the Hogwarts grounds because some Death Eaters had escaped Askaban and out of some reasons Harry didn't feel good around them.  
  
Tuesday afternoon Severus and Syrina had pleased Harry, Mike, Remus, Arabella and Dumbeldor to come into Severus' private Quarters and so they were now all sitting in the potion masters quarters waiting for the Headmaster.  
  
Harry noticed that Severus had changed a lot he was always ready to jump whenever Syrina moved it was as if he feared she would break like glass. Finally when the Headmaster appeared Snape looked at the crowd "We . we need to tell you something ." he started, but Harry was to say the last shocked about how nervous his normally so calm potion master seemed suddenly.  
  
Severus looked at Syrina as if seeking for help and she went on "We are going to become Parents." She said short and fast, but everyone heard it. Arabella rushed forward and embraced the woman into a hug "When?" was all she asked "In March." Syrina said and you could barely overhear the joy in her voice when she said that.  
  
"We need to order some new baby-cloths as you know plus I don't think Severus has a baby room here or in his manor has he?" Severus shook his head even though he wasn't spoken to. "Then we will have to go into the Owlery I guess." Syrina smiled at her friend and agreed.  
  
With the two girl gone Harry smiled at the rest seeing how confused they all looked. Remus walked over to Severus and embraced him into a brotherly hug which Severus was glad for (He had though Remus would knock him out for making his best friends pregnant, but Remus seemed to be as happy for them as they were.)  
  
The Headmaster smiled at this and congratulated the soon to be father. Remus now realized something "You know that this means that Arabella and me will have to visit you frequently." "I hope so or do you think I will be able to handle two baby-crazy-women????" Remus smiled at this and patted Severus' back but inside he was a bit Jealous that he couldn't be the one that would be s father soon!  
  
This night all the teachers were informed about Syrina's pregnancy, but that brought only even more female population into Severus' quarters, they all wanted to talk to Syrina and Severus slowly got feed up with that and started to visit Remus, Alberforth and Albus more often.  
  
Harry on the other side took Mike with him on Friday (the last day at Hogwarts for this year) to train a bit more with Malcom, who appeared glad about that.  
  
At the feast this afternoon Harry found out that he had somehow managed to get very high grades. Mike was staying together with Syrina down in Severus' quarters where none could see her and where she could get a little bit rest!  
  
Dumbeldor had already told that Gryffindor had won the house cup this year and that Remus wouldn't be able to teach Defense next year (I will explain that later) , what made many students look sad, when suddenly the sky/ceiling turned a dark shade or purple.  
  
Suddenly something flew through the window and a madman-like laugh rang through the hall. What ever it was landed directly in front of Harry. The boy looked at it closer (He was the only one who hadn't jumped ten meters.)  
  
Suddenly Harry grasped a silent "No." could be heard. In front of him lay the corps of his once best friends, some had been dead since years and from others Harry didn't even knew that they were dead.  
  
"Mister Potter do you know them?" Dumbeldor asked while McGonagal took the other students out of the Great Hall. Harry nodded his head slowly "Wind, Cloud, Rain, Fire, Thunder, Lena and Leja." Tears wanted to make their way out of Harry's eyes but he didn't want to allow it, he never would!  
  
Remus headed over to Harry "Come on lets go, shall we?" but Harry didn't even recognize his godfather. His eyes were glued on his friends. He had seen most of them die but what had happened with the others?  
  
Harry didn't notice Remus' look or when the werewolf had picked him up, he had seen a lot in his short life but seeing seven of his best friends suddenly as . corps . that was too much even for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Remus' POV~~~~~~~  
  
After I had picked up my godson, I carried him up into my Private Quarters. "Harry." I said all minute but the small boy just didn't hear me, he was like paralyzed, not that it surprised me after all he had just found seven of his best friends dead, but what shocked me so much was how he reacted.  
  
After having known him for quiet a while now I really had thought that he would jump from his chair and chase whoever had done this to his friends but looking down at the child in my arms I see once more what I had forgotten: Harry is still a child, even though he tries all the time to hide it because of what happened when he was too weak.  
  
I reached my quarters and placed the small kid on my couch in front of the fireplace. I put the blankets around him. He doesn't seem ready to sleep but he isn't awake either. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" no answer so I just go into my kitchen to fetch a cup of hot chocolate. Looking at the boy from the kitchen I take a small vial from the cupboard and put the liquid into Harry's Chocolate 'He needs to sleep.' Is all I think.  
  
When I give it to the boy he drinks it very fast I even get the feeling he just wanted to sleep. I stroke his cheek until his eyes close. The door slowly opens behind me, turning around I find Syrina and Arabella standing there.  
  
The two come over to me. Arabella has already told Syrina everything that has happened and now she walks over to her godson. "I will stay with him Remus you go to bed." I try to argue but Arabella hits me softly and looking down at her she tells me with her own language that I should leave the two alone and so the two of us walk silently into the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Syrina's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
After Arabella had told me what had happened to my little godson I was heading with her up into Remus' private quarters with Mike on my arms. On our way there we have met Alberforth who takes care of Mike.  
  
After we have entered Remus' quarters I only want to be alone with my little godson and so I please Remus to go.  
  
The small boy is sleeping peacefully, it seems Remus has given him some potion and somehow I am even glade he did. He looks so young all of the sudden and an hour ago when he was fighting with Malcom he looked like a grown out warrior, that just can't be right!  
  
He should only be a small boy who is only worried about how fast his broom is and how good or bad his marks are but he isn't, he has never been and something in my head tells me that he never will be one of those children who only have to care about their small problems.  
  
"I really wish I could take this burden from you, but all I can do is make it easier for you, if you would let me." Is the last thing I say before I also fall asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it so far! I need reviews or I can't go on! 


	4. Breakdown

Important information: I still don't owe Harry Potter!! Please read and reviews! I know it is a short one but I had a little writing block!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days were somewhat different. Harry had spoken no word to anyone in those days nor had he eaten or slept and slowly Remus and Syrina started to really fear about their godson's life!  
  
"Remus I am slowly growing worried he hasn't said one thing in days!" "I know Syrina I know that perfectly well believe me but I think Taking him here had done him some good." "I know, Alberforth's house is huge and has everything a child can only want but, he only sits in the library and reads his books nothing else, Remus I don't want to lose him again!!!"  
  
"Listen Syrina you go down to your soon to be husband and I will talk a bit with our little green eye." Syrina nodded her head at this and left.  
  
It has only been four days that the school year was over and that they were here at Alberforth Dumbeldor's house but Syrina already loved it and knew every place. It was not only a house but more a castle. It was about a quarter of Hogwarts but it was still huge!  
  
Outside was a big lake and a garden as well as a Quidditch field and everything one wanted and this was all surrounded by a forest that was a lot like the forbidden forest at Hogwarts!  
  
While Syrina walked down the stone hallways Remus made his way up into the library. Even though this castle was smaller than Hogwarts its library was about three times bigger than the school's library.  
  
Walking into the massive room Remus felt suddenly very small and didn't really know where to turn and what to do but then he saw his little godson sitting at one of the tables hidden behind mountains of books.  
  
"Hey little one I was searching for you." Harry just looked up nodded his head and looked back down at his book. "Don't tell me there still unfinished homework?!" Harry looked up at him and shook his head "Fine." Remus suddenly said mischief glancing in his eyes.  
  
Before Harry could react Remus had pulled him out of the chair and had started to tickle the smaller boy who couldn't fight the man off, after five minutes Harry couldn't hold himself anymore and started to laugh so hard that it hurt.  
  
Finally Remus stopped and pulled the smaller boy into a fatherly hug. "I told you once that I want to hear this laughing more often and by god I will hear it more often an if I have to tickle you every day for hours understood?"  
  
Harry looked down and nodded his head "Good. Now do you want to talk about it?" He had said all of that in a very gentle manner while still hugging Harry finally he looked down at the boy to see that he had tears running down is cheeks.  
  
'Have I caused that??? He has never cried before.' he thought before he pulled the boy even closer and stood up still the boy on his arms. He took the smaller one to Harry's room there he wanted to lay him down but after seeing how he was holding on him for dear life he just laid down on the bed himself so Harry was laying beside him while still holding him.  
  
The soon the two were laying Harry pulled his legs closer. "There were my friends they had done nothing, now they are death because some crazy maniac is after me WHY? What have I done ." Remus just listened to him at first and stroked his cheek. "It is my fault that they have died ." at this Remus stopped suddenly and sat straight pulling Harry into the same position but he seated the smaller boy on his lap.  
  
"It has nothing to do with you Harry it just happened, you couldn't have done anything, things like this happen in a war and as much as I hate to admit it we are in a war, beside it isn't your fault the one who is against you killed them, you didn't! Is that understood now???"  
  
Harry looked up at the man and after a while he just threw his arms around the man's neck and allowed himself some more tears and whispered a small 'thank you before sleep took him over.  
  
Remus, looking down at the child's face saw that he had fallen asleep now but though he wouldn't let him down again he simply laid down with the boy and covered them both with a warm blanket and pulled Harry even closer before he himself fell asleep.  
  
The next day when Harry awoke he felt very warm and protected for once in his life so he decided that he didn't want to wake up or the warmth would probably disappear!  
  
"Come on Harry it is already brunch time!" but Harry only snuggled closer to this warmth and suddenly he felt that the source of the warmth was a body that was holding him but strange it didn't matter for him, all he wanted was to lay there when suddenly two hands started to tickle him like mad.  
  
Harry's eyes flew open and he tried to fight this hands but it was useless they knew exactly where he was ticklish and that alone was terrible. "So you are awake that is good!" "Stop it." Harry said between his laughing fits.  
  
"Not until you say who is the greatest tickler alive!" "No!!!" "Come on Harry!" with that he tickled the defensless boy even more "OK, OK I do whatever . whatever you want but . STOP IT!!!!" "That's it!" with that Remus stopped and pulled the smaller boy into an other fatherly hug. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to my Reviewers:  
  
MixedUpAgain: Yes it is right Lena was one of the Vampires she was to one who  
  
came to Harry the night at the Dursley's when they had him  
starved  
  
and hurt in the  
  
little garden house.  
  
Alecatq: I also liked the Idea of Sevi as a father cute because in the most  
stories he is always the bad guy but I think he can be very  
caring as  
well!  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks again for your help!  
  
Person: Thanks a lot!  
  
8/26/89: I'm glad you liked it!   
  
Hope you liked it so far! I need reviews or I can't go on! 


	5. Unexpected Meeting

Important information: I still don't owe Harry Potter!! Please read and reviews! I know it is a short one but I had a little writing block!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With Remus help Harry had somehow gotten over it after a week or two and tried hardly not to think about it anymore all in all the house was peaceful and so, for once Harry's life seemed to be but that should change soon.  
  
When Harry was about to go to sleep he suddenly stopped in the hallway between his bedroom and the living room where he had just sat with Remus and the others. Remus was right behind him when he stopped.  
  
Harry started to look around franticly, over the whole day he had been very nervous but he had never found out what had caused this. Remus was watching his godson now suspicious "What's up Harry?" the boy just shook his head before he suddenly started to run, down the hallway, around the corner, around an other corner, down the stairs and finally he was outside looking at the forest.  
  
Remus had yelled for the others and their footsteps could be heard in some distance but Harry didn't care, he knew this feeling, he had felt it before but what was it? Or better who was it? He knew it had something to do with his dead friends he simply knew it but what?  
  
Where was the point he had overlooked? He had tried the first days to bring all the things that had happened to one point: Avalon, Merlin: dead, the Queen: dead, his dead friends, the Book Merlin had mentioned but he simply couldn't find the point, he simply couldn't understand it where was this all going???  
  
Harry had stopped outside the house and was just gazing into the night and Remus slowly grew worried. "Harry come back inside it is freezing you will catch a cold Har ... Harry???"  
  
Harry had suddenly started to run again, over the Quidditch Pitch, around the lake, over to "Oh shit HARRRY NOT INTO THE FOREST!" but Harry couldn't hear him anymore he was too far away and too fast and even if he had heard he just couldn't care he suddenly knew who was there and tears started to came into his eyes.  
  
Remus was trying hard to hold speed together with his godson but the smaller boy was faster than him thanks of years of practice!  
  
He didn't stop, Harry only ran deeper into the forest, he couldn't say how long he had been running nor where he was running just that he had to arrive in time or it would be too late!  
  
Finally he saw a tiny light glowing through the forest it was far away but not too far for Harry too reach it!  
  
After five or more minutes of more running he finally came closer. In front of him was a man, a man he knew he dropped to his knees not knowing what else to do he simply couldn't believe who was standing in front of him in his long white robe and with his white stuff and the white beard that already reached the ground.  
  
"Merlin . . . " was all he could say and the man started to smile down at his once charge. "Yes it is me Harry but I don't have much time nor power so you will have to listen to me will you?" the smaller boy just nodded his head.  
  
"In the Relam of Death we have found the writers of the three books, you have the Book of healing-powers of Parsles but still have to look for the Book of Destruction as its original name is you should know it as Parsle curses or something like that but its right name is Book of Destruction, it was written by a parsle as was the book of Avalon, you need to find those two Harry.  
  
Do you know why your friends have been killed?" Harry looked up "Because of me?" "NO! Harry ..." here the older man bent down and lifted the smaller boy's chin "How often do I have to tell you that you are not the reason for death and destruction hmmm?"  
  
Harry looked into those deep blue eyes and suddenly had to smile. He hadn't notice that Remus and the others were standing behind them watching the scene with their mouths wide open.  
  
"Your friends which were already dead have been guarding the Authors of the Three books and those alive have either watched the books or just didn't want to tell where you are. Harry you who is the man who is after the books do you?" Harry looked at the ground but suddenly he understood grasping "The Evil-Elf and . . . Voldemort."  
  
"Fast as always little one, yeah The evil-elf is seeking for the answer in the relam of death and Voldemort is seeking it here, in your world." "But how ... how can they be stopped?" the boy asked knowing fully well what the answer was.  
  
"I am sorry Shorty but you will have to find the books ..." looking up he saw Harry's friends " .... And I am even more sorry to tell you that you have to do this alone." "NO!" with this Remus burst in front of Harry.  
  
"He has done enough let him have his peace!" "Do you really think that I love sending the boy into danger? I know him a lot longer than you and I love him like a son myself but he has long ago decided to take this way alone and now he has to go it to the end on the other side, if Voldemort finds the book before him you are all lost and Avalon will never come back."  
  
Remus was about to say something but Harry now stood up "Where are the books?" was all he asked and seeing the determination in his eyes, Remus knew that the boy had (again) decided to go this way alone and though he knew him long enough Remus just didn't want to give up trying so he turned towards his godson and looked down at him.  
  
"You don't have to do this Harry, let the Adults do that fro once, please." But Harry shook his head "I have already lost my trust in Grown ups Remus and though I have decided for this way as Merlin has already told you, there is nothing I could do against it."  
  
With this Harry gave Merlin his hand guessing this was the was and he was right he could feel that he was pulled away, looking one last time down at Remus he smiled "I will be back soon."  
  
With that he was gone. Remus fell to his knees and was only gazing at the point where his godson had stood just a moment ago, tears started to roll down his cheeks without him being able to stop it.  
  
"Why can't you let my godson live in peace? WHY?" he cried out Arabella arrived from behind him and put her arms around the now sobbing man. "He will come back babe, he just has to come back, he always does!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else deep in a forest.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked around and found himself in a deep forest again, he was wearing his robe which he had been wearing at Avalon but didn't bother with this looking up to Merlin he just saw a tiny light flickering next to him.  
  
"You have to hurry kid, you have only some hours before Voldemort finds it plus the forest is very deep, I couldn't bring you closer because my powers are slowly fading and I can't do anything against it.  
  
Here is a card but it can only show you where the building is or the castle, I am sorry but I don't know for sure what it is, inside this building you have to find your way alone but be careful Voldemort might not be the worst enemy once you are inside. Trust your street instincts to lead you."  
  
Harry looked at the forest and a very bad feeling started to rise in his stomach "I will do what I can." Merlin was glade with this " . and beside I shall tell you, that your parents are indeed very proud of you . hold your eyes open." Was the last Harry heard before the light faded away, looking in front of him Harry saw that the forest was indeed looking everything but friendly.  
  
"In what sort of shit have I gotten myself into this time???" was all he asked before he started to walk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am sorry it isn't more but I am in a hurry I try to post again next weekend but please don't be angry with me if I don't manage!  
  
Thanks to my Reviewers:  
  
Wytil : Thanks a lot and no I haven't mentioned that it  
is the sequel in the beginning but I have put it into the  
summery at the board but you are right probably I will change it  
(once I have time!).  
  
MixedUpAgain: Yes it was Remus who has said that and Daree is  
at the moment with Alberforth as well but at the moment the  
story is more about Harry Daree will be important in later parts  
promised!  
  
Alecatq: Is that Big enough?  
  
Hope you liked it so far! I need reviews or I can't go on! 


	6. The castle

Important information: I still don't owe Harry Potter!! Please read and reviews! I know it is a short one but I had a little writing block!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry slowly made his way forward, he didn't know why he was walking into this direction but something simply told him that he had to move this way. After about three hours of walking Harry grew tired but thoughts that flew through his head stopped him from falling asleep.  
  
*******Flashback*******  
  
"He Shorty what's up? You look like a corp." Fire said looking down at the smaller boy who looked as if he would collapse every moment. The small boy had arrived here some weeks ago but most of the street kids from the coming storm (who were all older than him) already liked the quiet boy.  
  
He was a good fighter and had learned their way of life very fast. "Come here Lighty." Fire said stepping over to him the boy tried to beg away but Fire was already used to it, Everyone knew that he didn't like to be touched.  
  
"It's OK I wont hurt you I just want to check you temp." with that she touched his forehead and grasped "Shit Lighty you're burning up. Come here lay down." But Harry just looked at her as if he was already in a dazed like state.  
  
"Thunder..." she yelled and soon the bigger boy appeared "in the same moment the smaller boy collapsed but luckily Thunder could catch him in time "He has a high fever, we need to take him over to Xavier he can help him better than we can." "That may be right Fire but it is early morning that means they are sleeping at the moment."  
  
"But what shall we do then?" "Here take the blanket place it over your arms and I will place him in your arms OK? So yeah HERE!" with that he placed the smaller boy in the girls arms.  
  
"Listen Fire hold him warm. I will call the rest and we will go to the Vampires and inform them that he is ill, I somehow doubt that he will make it if we move him so much OK?" "Hmm. Be careful and don't take too long his fever is rising it seems." Thunder just nodded his head and left.  
  
Soon after nightfall the Vampires appeared and helped the boy as much as they could but somehow Fire didn't want to let go of him and so when he awoke finally he was still in her arms. He tried to escape her arms when she noticed that she looked down and smiled but somehow it remind him of his mother.  
  
"Lay still little one you have been terrible ill, you need to rest, go back to sleep." With that she kissed him on the forehead soon he was back asleep.  
  
*******End of flashback*******  
  
They had saved his life and they had been the first persons which had ever helped him he just couldn't let them down they had died to protect the books and even in their deaths they couldn't rest because of the books he simply had to make sure that Voldemort wouldn't arrive his aim.  
  
While he had thought about this his feet had been walking and looking up he saw that he was standing in front of a castle that looked a lot like a Maya building. 'Probably friends really never leave.' Was all Harry thought " Thank you." He said into the forest and suddenly he could hear the sound of Thunder far away and he knew that it had been Thunder who had guided him here.  
  
He entered the Castle slowly. He could tell that his wand would be useless here it was as if he would breathing magical energy in.  
  
"Where to go now?" he asked but he hadn't noticed that he had said this in Parsel, he only noticed when suddenly a snake in front of him started to glow and slither away from him.  
  
Harry followed the snake for a while until he reached a room with two doors. "You have to enter both, behind one is the book of Destruction and behind the other one is the book of Avalon." Harry nodded his head and without further thinking he entered the first door and found a big golden room that looked exactly like the hall of glory and in the middle was something like a table on it he saw the book.  
  
He walked over to it feeling the power coming from the book, when he placed his hand on the cover it started to glow and in the next moment it disappeared and instead of the book in his hand he could feel a burning sensation on the back of his left hand.  
  
Looking there he saw a star with an 'A' in the middle and suddenly he understood what Merlin had told him long ago 'You are the protector of the key and only you can give him the power to rebuilt our Avalon.' It rang in his ears and Harry grinned.  
  
When he opened the other door he was suddenly feeling unthinkable cold. It was as if cold chills were coming from this room. The warning bells in his head start to chill but Harry knew that he didn't have an other chance if he wanted his friends to be finally able to rest in peace.  
  
He stepped into the room. Everything was black, he could see bones laying on the ground and somehow he didn't want to know how they had come here. He stepped forward and felt how a skull broke under his foot 'I think I am going to be sick when I ever come out of this.' Was all Harry thought.  
  
Suddenly he felt the presence of someone else in the room. CRACK. Harry flew into the opposite wall 'Shit that hurt!' was all he thought.  
  
He felt the presence coming closer extremely fast and in the next moment he jumped aside. Feeling something hitting his head hard.  
  
Finally Harry regained his senses and started to fight as well but the creature was much too strong for him. When he felt the book standing behind the presence he though quickly and after receiving an other blow onto the head he dived for the book and touched, in the next moment he collapsed into darkness...  
  
When he awoke again he felt arms around him and he felt warm ... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am sorry it isn't more but I am in a hurry I try to post again next weekend but please don't be angry with me if I don't manage!  
  
Hope you liked it so far! I need reviews or I can't go on! 


End file.
